Hurts So Good
by Skye007lex
Summary: When Eric is away the Magister will play. Play he does, and with a special weapon that he can't wait to introduce Pam to. Torture has never been so much fun... Season 3 spoilers Pam/OC femslash Songfic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of True Blood or Susan Cadogan's lyrics **

**AN: This is a Pam/OC femslash PWP, ****so please do not read if this will offend you or if you are not old enough.**** Aside from slash, there is a mild warning for torture but nothing too graphic I promise. This is a one-shot for now, but I many continue it down the road or write a sequel after I finish 'One For the Vault'. **

**...No Pam's were harmed during the making of this fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Hurts So Good  
**

_First you take my heart  
In the palm of your hand  
And you squeeze it tight  
Then you take my mind  
And play with it all night  
_

The sun fell below the horizon and Pam's heavy head swayed to the side. She made no other movements as she slowly woke, just rested her forehead against her arm still chained high above her head. Her raised limbs were quite sore from the position held too long and she ached horribly. Ached everywhere. Silver chains burned constantly at her wrists and ankles. Her heeled boots had been removed just before sunrise for _his_ amusement, and the pain from the fresh wounds had kept her awake much longer than her weakened state could bear.

Left chained to the rig in the middle of the room, she'd finally dozed off just as her nose had begun to bleed.

Pam's eyes blinked opened slowly as her hazy senses suddenly caught the scent of blood. At first all she saw was the curtain of her hair, dried and matted against her face with grime. It took her a full minute to muster the energy to raise her head and shake away most of the dirty blonde strands. Her dulled blue eyes swept through Fangtasia's basement, looking for the delicious source of her growing hunger.

She so badly needed to feed.

Her desperate search of the dark space came up empty and Pam almost wept out loud. Finding nothing but her and Eric's toys and the recent one's of the Magister, still on display on the tray beside the steel bed he'd promised to move her to tonight.

The twisting of her body as she peered around her chained arms, looking for a glimpse of the blood, caused the strap of her bra to shift. The material brushed against a deep wound, still unhealed due to her blood loss, and she hissed loudly with the sudden pain. It wasn't until she looked down that she found the blood she'd been searching for.

She was covered with it.

Her chest was dirtied with dried clusters of the crimson matter. From her hunger and frustration, Pam did weep then. Silent and dry sobs, but they shook her body and rattled the chains that held her upright.

"Pamela," came the Magister's voice from the top of the stairs. His tone was playful and he repeated her name over and over, in a sing-song voice, as he descended into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. Sleep well my dear?"

Her eyes burned as he flicked on the few overhead fluorescent lights. Ignoring his smirk at her discomfort, Pam hid all malice from her voice as she answered him calmly, "Yes I did. Thank you for asking."

"Still no word from Eric I'm afraid." His steps towards her echoed and pounded her eardrums like a hammer.

"We are innocent," Pam lied easily and looked straight into his gaze without blinking. His head bounced with his swallowed laugh and Pam wasn't sure if he didn't believed her... or just didn't care.

"You really are fascinating, Pamela," he smiled at her, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Most would be begging for mercy and vowing their allegiance to me by now. You are exceptionally loyal to your master and your willpower is something to be commended."

"Thank y-"

"But," he cut her off rudely, "I will do everything I can in these next hours to break both of those qualities."

_You take my pride  
And throw it up against the wall  
You take me in your arms  
And bounce me like a rubber ball  
_

Pam stiffened at his words. He'd spent the hours after Eric left the previous night binding her and prodding her with silver chains and sharp points. Her screams had entertained his minions and their cruel laughter still coated the walls.

If her wounded body and hoarse voice wasn't evident enough of the Magister's torment, she paled at what it would take to satisfy his sadistic manner.

"I'm going to try something different tonight, my dear. You see, a month ago I acquired a new pet and I'd like for her to join us for a bit. The poor thing seemed boringly average at first glance," he told her as he walked around her, spinning her rig in a taunting gesture. "She was cornered by a vampire and I had only paused to watch the show." He smiled then. "I do love watching the expression humans make just as our fangs break through their flesh. The pain and terror is truly amusing. I'm sure you agree."

Pam didn't waste her energy with a reply.

"But I never got to see that expression," he looked sad for a moment as he reminisced, but his frown turned into a dark grin as he continued. "She pulled his fangs clear from his mouth. Not with her hands though. She never touched him once. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't witnessed it with my own eyes."

Her disbelieving frown was involuntary, and Pam was glad the Magister was at her back to miss it.

"It's actually comical," he chuckled and stopped spinning her before moving beside her. "As vampires, thought once as _mythical_ creatures ourselves, how ignorant of us to think beings such as my Fiona didn't exist. I only regret not finding her sooner.

"She's quite powerful, and can move and manipulate objects by just looking at them. And don't you worry, Pamela," he spoke with an evil glint, "You'll get to see her gift firsthand tonight." The Magister held her gaze steadily, patiently waiting for the smallest sign of fear from her. Pam masked it well. She was a master at concealing her emotions. To flaunt them would be a weakness, and she stopped being weak the moment Eric stole her last breath two hundred years ago in London.

"I can't wait."

The Magister's eyes turned into thin slits as he peered harder at Pam. His disappointment clear. "No need to wait, Pamela. She's eager to met you as well."

Following an unspoken order, the door of the basement slammed open and two of the Magister's men stomped down the stairs. Between them was a glimpse of white, that Pam didn't get a full view of until they turned onto the landing and descended the last few steps. She was petite in comparison to the two burly forms supporting her with a tight grip at each of her arms. Most likely only an inch or two shorter than Pam, but they held her high and so her toes barely touched the ground as they moved. Her ivory dress was more of a slip, and it exposed much of her bare skin to the cold stale air.

"Ah, Fiona," the Magister welcomed her and moved forward. "Pamela and I were just talking about you."

One of the vamps at her side kicked her feet out from beneath her and she fell to her knees hard. Her arms were bound and they thrust outward to stop herself from pitching forward completely. As the two minions chuckled, a small growl was heard from beneath the heavy black sack that covered her head completely.

"Secure her and then leave us please," the Magister ordered and watched as they attached a chain to Fiona's bound wrists and secured it through an anchored ring cemented into the floor. "This is a fabulous room, Pamela," he stated, turning to her. "I'm sure Eric used it often. Hopefully more for torment than sex," he added with amusement.

"Well," her voice was thick and still raw from her screams the previous night, "You know Eric."

The Magister laughed and shook his head, "Sex then."

Pam's insides twisted with the overwhelming urge to rip the Magister's head from his shoulders and stomp it under her foot. Any negative remark toward Eric, especially made by a foe, was usually met with a strong sneer from Pam. Then followed by an equally strong retort, or depending on the person, a deathly strike.

However, she was powerless against the prick Magister. Especially in her current state, and Pam had to swallow her rage like bile.

Needing to look anywhere but at his repulsive face, she turned and watched his men leave the basement before looking to the struggling woman they'd chained to the dirty cement floor. Fiona's struggles also caught the attention of the Magister and he stepped toward his pet, 'tsking' as she tugged on her bindings.

"Fiona, please behave yourself. First impressions are most important." She stiffened at the nearness of his voice and ceased her movements. "Much better," he coed. "Time for introductions I think."

The material was torn off her head with a dramatic tug, her auburn hair flying in the air. "Pamela, this is Fiona. My newest pet." Fiona glared up at him as she blew her long hair from her face. He only smirked at her expression and held an arm out, motioning towards Pam. "And Fiona," he stepped forward and pulled her gaze for the first time to the vampire chained in the center of the room, "This is Pamela. My prisoner."

Fiona's eyes widened with his last words. Or was it because she'd noticed the dried blood on Pam's wrists, ankles, chest, and stomach? Oh, and nose.

Pam wasn't sure.

_I ain't complaining  
What you're doing you see  
'Cos this hurting feeling is  
Oh so good for me  
_

"Do something," Pam shouted desperately, losing her composure. "Rip his fucking head off!" Pam pleaded to Fiona with her words and eyes, urging the woman the strength to save them both. Fiona's green eyes dulled and she lowered her gaze to the ground, almost looking regretful. "No! You fucking coward. You ca-"

Her pleas died on her lips as the Magister clapped and approached her with a slow stride. "Pamela, Pamela, Pamela..." he beamed up at her. "I must be close to my goal if you are begging a _human_ for help."

_You take my name_  
_And you scandalize it in the street_  
_Oh anything you wanna do_  
_Say it's alright by me  
_

Pam glared down at him, somehow resisting the urge to spit in his face.

"And such language," he shook his head from side to side in mock shame. "I thought you were a lady. I only hope I can instill some manners in you before Eric returns. That is... **if** your master returns."

Pam bit down on her tongue to hold back her retort and turned away from the Magister's smug expression. She instead looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at Fiona.

"It's really not fair to be angry with Fiona, Pamela," he frowned up at her. "Even if she wanted to, which I'm sure she didn't, she couldn't have helped you. Special or not, she's still human. The very first thing I did after she destroyed her attacker was glamour her. She couldn't hurt me if her life depended on it. The perfect pet."

Fiona's apologetic gaze toward Pam quickly morphed into a glare at their warden. Her beauty still present, even though her face was set in a hard scowl.

"Ready for a demonstration?" he asked Pam eagerly. "Fiona, if you will."

He stepped back from them then, keenly watching for the first painful strike against Pam. After a moment only his tray of silver tools was pushed backwards by an unseen force, spilling to the ground. Striding forward quickly, he growled and tugged back Fiona's head sharply with a handful of her long hair. The fingers of his other hand digging into her chin and cheeks.

"That wasn't wise my dear," his tone was brutal. "After I'm done with Pam, I'll have to remind you of the punishment for disobedience." He pulled away with a hiss and she stumbled forward from the sudden momentum. When Fiona picked herself off the ground with her elbows, she caught Pam's gaze and they shared a small smirk.

"I'm still breaking her in," the Magister offered in calm explanation to Pam as he turned towards her.

"So I can see." Pam was all politeness again, her mask once again in place.

"I was only doing what you asked," Fiona voiced, her tone soft but reinforced with a stubborn strength. "A demonstration, sir."

The muscles in his jaw clenched, as he stood between the two women. "Well," his voice grew condescending, "I'll have to be more specific from now on." The Magister's cold gaze twisted to Pam and he studied her for a quiet moment before turning back to his pet. "Fiona, please break Pam's fingers."

_Then you turned me around_  
_And make sweet love to me_  
_So let me tell you_  
_You sure look good to me  
_

Fiona reeled back, as if slapped. Her green eyes bulging with his request and she pulled on her restraints unconsciously.

"I'm waiting Fiona."

"N-no. I won't."

The Magister 'tsked' and looked to Pam with a stale expression. "You are her first woman, and I think that might something to do with her hesitation. Oh dear," his head snapped back toward the redhead with a small chuckle, "Perhaps you actually have something in common with Pamela. Her lovers are quite legendary amongst some circles."

Looking back to Pam, "You've been with quite a few Queens, if I'm not mistaken?"

"I was never one to kiss and tell," came Pam's even reply, but her fingers clenched around the poles her wrists were chained to.

The Magister only smirked at her before turning to Fiona once more, "Fiona, I believe I asked you to do something."

"No."

"You will break her fingers, child," he hissed. "Or I will break all of yours."

As Fiona opened her mouth to tell him to 'fuck off', Pam's calm voice forced her into stunned silence. "It's alright. Do as he says."

"I..." The inner battle played across Fiona's expression as she looked up towards her, and Pam found it almost touching. With their mutual hatred of the Magister she now excluded her from her normal disdain for the human race.

Pam unclenched a hand from the rusted pole and urged Fiona on with a small nod of her head. Then she closed her eyes and braced herself. Ready to swallow any reaction to the sudden pain so that the Magister would be denied it.

The _crack_ as her pinky finger snapped backwards echoed in the large room. Pam only stiffened in response, not letting on to the fact that Fiona had immediately set the bone back in place. The lack of blood in her system, along with her other wounds, would slow the heeling process. But it was set and the pain was only a dull throb in comparison to what the Magister had induced last night.

"Pamela," he hummed, "Don't hold back on me now. Your screams sounded so beautiful last night. The sweet memory of them lulled me to sleep."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere my dear," he scolded with a hiss, crossing his arms. He began to pace back and forth before her, lecturing her about manners and how little patience he had for sarcasm. But his words became jumbled to Pam's ears as she suddenly felt something peculiar.

A small pressure against her cheek, felt almost as if an unseen hand was cupping it gently. Her eyes unfocused for a moment, it having been so many hours since she was touched with anything but red hot agony. Gentleness and pleasure were an almost distant memory and she couldn't help but lean into the touch.

Once her vision cleared Pam's eyes snapped to the Magister, but he was still blabbering on about behavior. Completely unaware of what she was feeling, not even looking at her.

When her gaze fell to Fiona, their eyes met and Pam understood.

_'Cos baby these things you're doing, b__elieve  
They hurt so bad  
But it's worth all the misery  
_

Fiona spoke her apology with her eyes. Begging for the forgiveness Pam had already given her before the small finger was even broken.

With their green and blue eyes locked in an deep stare, Fiona used her gift to comfort.

The soft graze at her cheek turned into a caress that traveled all over Pam's pale features, smoothing out the lines from stress and fatigue. Fiona longed to scrape away the dried blood on Pam's skin, but that would surely catch the Magister's attention. So she instead focused on soothing the imprisoned vampire.

After caressing Pam's face, Fiona moved to her neck, shoulders, and then arms. She massaged the aching muscles softly at first, the knots from her binding severe, before pressing deeper. It took all of Pam's self-control to stay quiet and be still as her sore muscles were kneaded. Pins and needles stabbed at her skin, as the immobile limbs were worked and brought back to life. The numbness slowly faded into a pleasant tingle and her eyes rolled backwards as the feeling reached all the way to her fingertips.

When she was finally freed from the rig, she would still move a bit awkwardly at first. But Fiona's attention would certainly lesson that effect.

"...With that being said, I think it's time to step it up a notch." The Magister's words made Fiona pause her ministrations. "Fiona, please break one of Pamela's ribs."

Pam trembled slightly with his request and the rust from the poles collected under her finger nails as she held tightly to the rig. Waiting for a pain much stronger than a broken finger to tear through her. She loudly gasped in surprise when Fiona's invisible pressure left her arms and suddenly cupped one of her breast under the material of her bra.

"Much better," the Magister smiled as he misread Pam's gasp for one of pain rather than the initial shock and now pleasure she was feeling.

Exactly what Fiona had hoped for.

_Don't you know that it hurts so good_  
_Hurts so good  
_

"Reset it and repeat," he ordered Fiona without taking his gaze from Pam. "Do not stop until I tell you to, Fiona. Break each and every one of her ribs and then begin again." He stepped closer to Pam and sneered, "I will tear down that well placed composure of yours, Pamela. Guilty or not... I. Will. Break. You."

Fiona choose that moment to add more pressure to Pam's soft breast. Kneading it and pulling at the nipple just enough to make her jerk forward slightly and bite down on her tongue to keep quiet.

"Oh, don't hold it in Pamela. I want to hear it all."

The pressure kneaded at both breasts now. The skin of her wrists sizzling audibly as Pam swayed against her restraints. The fresh blood pooling under the silver masked the scent of the warm arousal slowly pooling between Pam's outstretched legs. She clenched her eyes shut to hide them from the Magister, as they darkened with Fiona's attention and her growing desire.

_Ooh boy please don't ever  
Take the heat off me  
'Cos it would hurt even more  
If you'd ever leave  
_

She deeply wished to be looking into Fiona's green eyes, rather than the blackness of her closed eyelids. To see if the woman knew how _fabulous_ she was making Pam feel. It was impossible with the Magister standing directly between them. But the thought of laying the redhead across her bed and fucking her slowly with gratitude, was an image that would get her through whatever the Magister threw at her later.

"Your wall is crumbling, Pamela."

She barely heard his taunt, her head buzzing as Fiona's path spread down her back and molded to her ass, rubbing through the thin black material of her pants. Pam's moan was still heard by the other two in the room, even though her lips were pressed tightly together.

_Even though sometimes  
It's hard for me to bear  
I make myself hold on  
'cos it kills me I don't care  
_

"Puncture an organ, Fiona," the Magister ordered. "Your heeling capability isn't as quick at the moment, is it Pamela? This should hurt terribly..."

His malicious command kept Fiona from exploring more of Pam. Instead she ceased all the pressure against her tender breast and backside, and converge it all on her throbbing center. Targeting her swollen clitoris, she pressed against it with a sudden force that caused Pam to buckle and rattle the rig she was chained to.

The Magister's eyes sparked with excitement. "Yesss..."

_'Cos baby I don't want you to ever quit_  
_Ooh, it aint no good till it_  
_Hurts just a little bit  
_

Pam was going mad. She was easily categorized as a 'screamer' during sex, and having to swallow and mask her reactions to Fiona was surely frying a few brain cells. She couldn't control her hips, but tried to slow her responding thrust to make it less obvious. She'd never felt anything so intense and was positive that she was close to experiencing the strongest orgasm of her life.

Fiona was relentless. The pressure against Pam's clit was constant and never slowed or weakened. Only spread. A heaviness descended on her opening, fondling her lower lips and pushing into her wet entrance.

"Please..."

"That's right. Beg for me, Pamela. I might even let Fiona stop if you ask nice enough."

_'Stop? Fuck no...'_ Pam whimpered with the thought. She was so close. If Eric didn't find that dumbass Bill Compton in time, this could be her very last orgasm. She needed it. Needed one last good thing to get her through all the bad that was planned for her.

Sensing her urgency, Fiona double her effort with hurried determination. Needing Pam to reach her climax just as much.

When Pam finally came, she saw stars. The pulsing pressure deep inside her, combined with the sudden twist of her clit and nipples, had tears streaming down and staining her cheeks with the strength of her release.

_Don't you know that its hurts so good  
Hurts so good  
_

"That is enough Fiona," the Magister spoke, stepping back from Pam to pat Fiona on the head as if she were a well behaved dog. "You did well pet." When he turned to speak to Pam, it was with a bright expression. "And you Pamela... well that was just wonderful. I never hoped to bring a vampire of your strength to tears. It was truly a gift to witness. Thank you."

Pam gave no response. She still twitched with small trembles, the aftershock a solid 5.0 on the Richter scale. She also needed to conserve her energy for more important things. Like brain function.

By the time Pam came down from her high, it was to realize that the silver around her ankles and wrists was being unwound. The Magister's two goons had returned during her pleasure coma and were transporting her to the table a few feet from her rig. She went limp in their arms, like a bloodied rag doll.

Her head hit the table hard, the goon carrying her not bothering to support her head as he lowered her to the table. She'd gained enough of her senses to glare up at him, and even had the afterthought to add a small snarl.

"Now, now, Pamela," the Magister spoke from out of her line of sight. "Please behave yourself or I won't allow you this short intermission."

The men backed away and she turned her head to watch them approach Fiona. Pam stiffened with their rough handling of the girl, and her nails dug crescent marks into her palm. She'd hunt them down and rip off their hands if she survived this night. The Magister's children or not... it will be her face they saw before their last screams echo into the night.

She smirked with the thought.

"Fiona, why don't you say good bye to Pamela. You've earned a rest as well. I'm very proud of you."

One of the men had detached her chain from the ground now, and used it as a leash to pull Fiona towards the tabled Pam was spread out on. She didn't stumble as he hastily crossed the short distance, her eyes on Pam and her feet moving quickly to get to her. When they reached Pam's side, she could easily read how much Fiona wanted to reach out and touch her. She wanted that as well. Wanted to see how different her touch was from the feel of her gift. Wanted to know how undone she would become to have both molesting her skin at the same time.

"I..." Fiona's mouth hung open for a moment, not knowing what exactly to say. Their time was limited, and not their own. Three other pair of ears were listening in, not even pretending not to be.

"It was a _pleasure_ to meet you, Fiona." Pam opened the conversation for her, her voice low and still weak. But her eyes held a spark that had not been there before Fiona had arrived.

"I...I hope we can do it again sometime," she replied with her own spark lighting her eyes.

"So do I," Pam smirked up at her, memorizing her scent and every detail while she was so close. "So do I."

Fiona spared a glance towards the Magister. She tensed as he reached for a pair of heavy gloves and walked toward a crate of silver chains. He'd removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows in preparation for whatever he had planned. Fiona grew nauseous imagining what was in store for Pam.

"Fiona," Pam's soft voice pulled her eyes away from the magister as he instructed the other minion to clean up the tray she'd spilled earlier. "You will see me again," she spoke with conviction, also conveying everything she couldn't say, but wanted to...

I will survive this night.

I will find you and free you.

I will hunt and kill everyone who did you harm.

"I promise." They were the last words Pam spoke to her. The salty tear that fell from her human landed just below the corner of her mouth. Pam's pink tongue licked away the moisture in response, treasuring the only taste of Fiona she'd been permitted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep my dear," the Magister reasoned as he approached from the other end of the table. "Your master is quickly approaching his deadline. If he fails to bring me the proof I demanded, or if he is but a second late, well ...I'm not sure what your fate will be."

"We are innocent. Eric will prove this," she spoke her half lie but didn't break contact with Fiona's gaze.

"We'll see..."

* * *

Eric hadn't been able to stay with her very long after her rescue. With the short time he'd had with her, before Russell Edgington pulled him back to Mississippi, Eric flew her to their nest and cared for her. He'd set a bath, laid out clean clothes, and gave her the blood from his wrist. He watched over her with a critical eye, ensuring that the wounds were healing and not scarring. His deep frown as he eyed the closing marks spoke louder than any words of comfort could have.

She spoke nothing of Fiona.

Words would only cheapen what she'd shared with the young woman. She'd have to explain Fiona to Eric one day, but today was not that day. The dust of the Magister's death would need to settle and blow away. Far away.

It would also take some time to locate her. Pam had very few leads as to where the Magister would have kept Fiona, and she didn't even know who was aware of her existence. Any investigation would need to be quiet and careful with the circumstances surrounding his demise.

But she would find her.

Pam had a promised.

And the few promises Pam had made in her two hundred years, had all been honored.


End file.
